Mothers Day
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Twilight has woken up early just like she has for years except it's mothers day and all she wanted was to relax. Her son however wants to eat and chew on things and so Twilight does the only thing she can think of, take what he has in his mouth. "No Midnight, that's not food."


It was a typical morning for Twilight now as she got out of bed at six in the morning to find her husband already dressed in his golden armor and ready for work. She hated waking up this early anymore especially on today of all days. It was mothers' day, she had the right to sleep in but nope, she wasn't that lucky.

Flash had been given permission to take Twilights place at her many meetings while Twilight was home taking care of her foal and taking care of a few other details as well if she got the chance to get around to those other things. Chances weren't good that she would. Her family and her friends' families all lived in the castle but that didn't help her in the least. Even with her friends so close to her, she still had little help with finding one of them to foal sit. It wasn't like her friends didn't want to help but they all had lives of their own and so they were just too busy most of the time. At least she still saw her friends as they rushed around the castle when she was out of her room. Twilight had even made a pros and cons list for living in a castle with friends. One pro was having her friends around and so they always saw each other. A con was that everything echoes.

It was because of this echo that nopony slept in very long. When hooves started running around and others started talking, it was clear that it was time to wake up. That was just another part of her typical mornings anymore; there was no sleeping in even when she wanted to. "Seriously, this is what you get when the design choice for your home comes from a box." Twilight flopped onto her bed and growled into her pillow, all she wanted was some sleep and then it went quiet. She lifted her head and just listened as Flash gave her a kiss and then left. The only sound was the sound of the door shutting. "Is it really possible?" She laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. "Thank goodness." She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep again until. "MOM!" Her older child just screamed her name. Twilight shot her head up irritably. "I don't care, just get to school and let me sleep!" Twilight laid her head down and closed her eyes. Finally she could get some sleep or so she thought. The sound of a small foal crying kept her up.

Twilight being the Princess of friendship had a picture of her friends and all the princesses on a nearby wall. Twilight of course glared right at Celestia in the picture and groaned. "This is why you never got married and had foals isn't it Celestia? You couldn't have warned me about this could you? The friends eventually leave but the foal stays. If you would have told me that having more than one child would be like this, I wouldn't have had more than one. The first foal wasn't like this but the second sure seems to be. Let's not forget to mention having five families in the castle. Once again if you would have just told me, I never would have listened to you and made friends in the first place. This is your fault Celestia." Ok so maybe none of that was true but she was tired and wanted to blame somepony.

Twilight forced herself up onto her feet and made her way over to the baby room and opened up the door. Immediately the young foal stopped crying. "Come here my little colt, lets "yawn" feed you." The colt was dark blue with a black mane with a purple stripe down the center. Twilight named him Midnight Light. She picked up her little foal and carried him all the way to the kitchen. Twilight was greeted by the cooks whom Twilight hadn't wanted in the first place. She was perfectly capable of getting something for herself in the morning. Now at times like this, she was grateful for it. "Celestia knew I would need cooks but losing sleep, nah, no warning about that at all." Twilight grumbled.

Twilight set her son down and his food was brought over to her. "Thank you." She thanked the cooks and then began to feed her son. "I should have asked for a royal babysitter." After a few minutes and Twilight was finally done feeding her little colt. Midnight cooed and then used his magic and brought the table cloth up to his mouth and began to suck on it. 'Om nom nom.' Twilight was quick to react and pulled the cloth from his mouth. "No Midnight, that is not food." The colt then grabbed a hold of the nearby curtain and stuck that in his mouth. 'Om nom nom.' Midnight smiled. "No Midnight, that's not food." Twilight pulled the curtain from his mouth. For the next five minutes Midnight continued to stick things in his mouth. 'Om nom nom.' "No…Mid...night…that's not…food." Twilight slumped to the floor as Midnight licked up a small bit of applesauce off the floor.

"Om nom nom." Midnight crawled over and began sucking on Twilights, who was on the ground at that point, hoof. "Om nom nom mamma." Midnight let go of his mothers hoof and nuzzled her leg. A small happy tear ran down her cheek as she nuzzled her little colt that had fallen asleep on her leg. Twilight's heart melted at the sight of her son with his hoof in his mouth.

Twilight gently picked up little Midnight and carried him off to his crib. Once she laid him down, Midnight rolled onto his side while still sucking on his hoof. Twilight smiled as she pulled his hoof from his mouth. "No sweetie, not food." Twilight whispered.

"Momma." Midnight said in his sleep. From behind Twilight came an orange hoof on her shoulder.

"Hey love, why don't you and the girls go to the spa while the guys take care of the kids for the rest of the day." Twilight thought about Flash's offer and nodded, she could use some relaxation. Flash however would soon wish that he and the others hadn't offered to take care of the kids.

It had only been an hour and the castle was full of colts and filly's running, flying, and anything else they could do around the castle. "Nopony say a word!" Flash demanded as he grabbed his son to keep him from chewing on a dirt clod that one of the older kids brought in. "Not food Midnight." 'Om nom nom.'

At the Spa the girls were all very relaxed and all said one thing in unison. "HAPPY MOTHERS DAY everypony."


End file.
